


You Know That I Do

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M, this is fucking schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: Five times Dex responded to intimacy by cursing at Nursey and one time he didn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of those get an idea write it all suddenly it's done things i just needed to write sth in a good pre-existing verse bc the rewrite was kicking my ass
> 
> idk why but i've read like the most omgcp fics but never wrote any. so . here's one ?

i.

The atmosphere is not great in the locker room after a loss. They fought hard and they deserved the win. But the referee was a dick and didn't call on the other team nearly as often as on them and --

Derek takes a deep breath. It's over; nothing he can do about it. Move on. 

That seems to be the message behind Jack’s exhausted smile as well.

“You did great today, guys. Don't let it get to you too much. I'm proud of all of you.”

“Are you getting sweet on us, Zimmermann?” Holster bats his lashes at him. 

Jack just laughs softly and goes to take off his pads. And if Jack can laugh it off, the rest of them are fine. 

Still, Dex and Chowder don't look like they quite believe it. Bitty’s already sitting next to Chris with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Derek and Dex aren't exactly close and all they do is bicker, but he takes a seat next to him anyway. 

He's always been a touchy-feely person so it's no big deal for him to throw an arm around Dex as a gesture of comfort. Derek leans into him lightly and knocks the sides of their heads together. 

“You were great out there, Pointdexter”, he says lightly. The back of Dex’s shirt is damp with sweat as is his hair where it's sticking up everywhere. Derek decides it's a good look on him. 

“Fuck off, Nursey”, Dex replies, but he doesn't move away from the touch. He doesn't exactly lean into it either, but Derek thinks with their history it's a good sign either way. 

\--

 

ii.

“I have the popcorn!” Chowder yells as he runs to the living room. 

He's met with cheers and pats on the back from his teammates already settled on the disgusting couch and the surrounding area by the TV. Derek’s not exactly sure which movie they're supposed to be watching, but it's cold outside and nice and warm in the Haus. Not to mention he'd probably cut off his arm and sell it if it made Chowder happy. Or something less gruesome. He's seen too many horror movies thanks to Dex’s horrible taste. 

“Everyone set?” Bitty asks as he takes his reserved seat in the best armchair. Baked goods are the best kind of bribe in a house full of hockey players, is what he says. 

“Where's Dex?” 

“William! Will you be joining us?” Holster calls out, so loud that the people sitting closest to him - besides Ransom - cover their ears. 

“Yeah, yeah”, Dex joggs over, “sorry, I was finishing an email.” He eyes the setup in front of him, looking for any free space. 

Derek pats the space next to him without thinking. They can squeeze one more person in. Dex raises his brows at him, but comes over. 

It's a tight fit. Dex is basically stuck to Derek’s side from shoulder to knee. He doesn't mind, but Dex’s face doesn't exactly reflect comfort. 

“Do you not wanna get comfy with me, Dexy?” he asks in a voice he knows will make Dex roll his eyes. 

He does.

“Shut the fuck up”, Dex whispers since the movie’s starting. His body relaxes gradually against Derek’s. 

By the end of the movie Derek is asleep against his shoulder. He has a nice dream about being pressed against Dex's body in a lot less crowded situation - a rather recent development. When the noise of everyone getting up and starting arguments about the film wakes him up, Derek lifts his head. 

“Sorry.”

Dex hasn't gotten all stiff and awkward again so he's not too sincere with his apology. He also happens to smell quite nice that up close. 

“Whatever.” Dex pushes himself up. Derek’s lower lip juts out just slightly, and he visibly sighs. Dex holds out a hand for him and helps him to his feet. 

Derek flashes him a smile, and Dex turns away to leave before he can see if he blushes. 

\--

 

iii. 

Derek’s drunk. 

Now, he's not the only one, but he's pretty magnificently drunk. They had an amazing win that day and the kegster’s been on for several hours. So it's well earned. 

He was crushed in beer pong against Ransom and Holster earlier, but with Chowder as his partner, even losing felt great. The music is thumping, intensifying the lightness of his head. Bitty and Lardo are dancing the night away in the crowd of bodies. Everything feels amazing. 

Walking steadily is overrated. Derek leans against the wall just for a moment to rest. A hand lands on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

Dex’s voice is low and he has to lean in close to Derek’s ear for him to hear. His breath hits the skin of Derek’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He really is wasted. He never _shivers_ just for anyone. 

“Yeah. All good. A-okay.”

The corner of Dex’s mouth twitches. “How drunk are you?” 

“Yes.” 

It gets a laugh out of Dex. It makes Derek feel braver than he probably should. Without a warning he wraps Dex up in a hug. 

“Nursey”, Dex whines - he might be half dead weight. 

“I need hugs, Dexy. It's all I ask as a price for my unyielding friendship.”

“You're so fucking pretentious”, Dex huffs, but his arms wrap around Derek’s waist. 

They stand that way, with Derek’s fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and Dex's on the small of his back, for what feels like minutes. It probably isn't, but Derek starts feeling drowsy and having someone warm to lean on is fantastic. If that someone happens to be the guy he's been slowly crushing on, even better. 

“You know I don't hate you, right? We're friends, right?”

Dex pulls away so he can _see_ his eye-roll. “Yeah. We're friends, Nurse. Now get the fuck off me, would you?”

\--

 

iv. 

If the Haus felt empty after Jack and Shitty were gone, Derek doesn't want to know how it'll be without Ransom and Holster. Yet the end of the year keeps approaching whether he likes it or not. Then he and Dex will be the main d-men of the team. 

It's not that he thinks they can't do it. They play beautifully together. They might be no _RansomAndHolster_ , but they're Dex and Nursey. They can fend for themselves just fine. 

But things changing always brings out his nerves in a way most things can't. There's an added pressure to change with the rest of the world, evolve, become something more. There are only so many ways he can expand himself. 

It's giving him the worst kind of writer’s block. Writing about development feels fruitless when there's a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he should be out there _making_ that change. So he gives up and grabs his jacket. 

Spring has already given way to summer. Derek sighs. Another metaphor for change. It's boring and predictable. 

Still, it's nice enough outside that his mood manages to lift. He wanders through the campus without much direction. It's not worth pretending to be surprised that he ends up where Dex’s last final is wrapping up. 

When Dex walks out of the building, the relief is visible on him. To be fair, ever since he came out to his teammates six months ago at least one of the many weights on his shoulders was gone. He smiled a little more, glared a little less. All successfully making Derek’s knees weaker more often. 

Dex spots him and Derek manages a lame wave. The sun is hitting Dex’s hair just right, making him glow. Derek wishes he could be more poetic about it, but, for fuck’s sake, he's already in love. Dex smiles at him, and there's no words because all Derek's left with is a warmth all over him. 

“Hi”, Dex says when he reaches him. 

The obvious thing to do is say “hi” back, but Derek finds himself reaching out. His hands cup Dex’s face as he brings their lips together. The kiss burns through him and it's a soft _yes_ inside his head. Because Dex is kissing him back, his lips moving slowly with Derek's. 

When he pulls away with a dopey smile on his face, Dex’s eyes are still shut. “Hi”, Derek says because he can't help it.

Dex opens his eyes just to cast them at the sky. “Shut the fuck up.” He pulls Derek back into another kiss, going for a better angle to deepen the kiss and destroy Derek’s train of thought for good. 

\--

 

v.

Will calls for his attention with a sharp pinch to his nipple. He's hovering over Derek with his thighs on either side of his hips. The warm light illuminating him from behind has Derek wanting to write a sonnet or two, but he forgets all about it when Will sinks down on his cock. 

They spent more than enough time stretching him open in his bed, both of their hands sticky with lube and their stomachs aching from laughing. Derek runs his fingers up and down his thighs, scratching over the coarse hairs lightly. 

Will’s eyes are shut tightly, his head thrown back. Every muscle in his body is taut under the touch of Derek’s hands. It's hard to formulate a clear thought, not to mention words, but he's never been a quitter. 

“You're so gorgeous.”

“Fuck off.”

The bite is lost in the fact that Will still hasn't quite caught his breath, but it makes Derek smile. Will can't take a compliment for anything other than the things he's made with his hands. Especially from Derek, who loves the way even the tips of his ears turn red when he tells Will what he thinks of him. 

He never does it to bother him. He knows Will is working through years worth of internalized issues about being with men. Derek never doubts his sincerity when they're together even if he gets told to go fuck himself more often than most. 

“I'm quite literally balls deep in you, dude.”

“Don't call me dude when you're talking about balls”, Dex gasps as he starts moving his hips. 

“Sorry, _babe_.” 

Dex kisses him to shut him up.

\--  
\--

 

i. 

The Haus is especially loud. One of Jack’s games is on and The Falconers are winning. They're just waiting for the final round to start. 

Derek's sitting on the new, furthest from disgusting, couch with Chowder and Tango. They're all listening to the commentators intently, but Derek glances towards the kitchen every now and then. Bitty and Will finally appear with the food. 

While Bitty glows with the compliments, Will drops down next to Derek. Derek's a known sap, but his boyfriend looks _especially_ soft and cute at that moment so he sneaks in a kiss. He'd gladly pay the Sin Bin fine if he got caught. 

Will buries his face in his neck as Derek wraps his arm around his shoulders. He even brings his feet up to the edge of the seat, curling fully against Derek’s side. He's only human so he presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

The only reply he gets is Will’s hand settling on his stomach. 

Whiskey shakes the Bin at them warningly - they're raising money for a new washing machine now that the couch is finally replaced. 

“Fuck off”, Will says lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> five billion cheese emojis 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @ alecilghtwood anyway i'm going to bed give me love mb ?


End file.
